


Protected

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: One really shouldn't try to rob people who own suitcases full of protective magical creatures. Especially protective magical creatures that happen to inhabit the body of said suitcase owner's lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654407) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> Inspired by j_gabrielle's work "Devoted" and by this beautiful work of art by viviena on tumblr: http://viviena.tumblr.com/post/153454305098/
> 
> EDIT: ChrisAM here on AO3 asked if they could translate this fic into Chinese, so here's that: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=217523&page=1&extra=#pid4136182
> 
> Thank you so much holy crap, I've never been approached by anyone to translate one of my fics!

Newt supposed that he should have been expecting it.

He  _ was _ carrying rare and expensive items after all. It would make sense that the more...errant...wizards would come after him if they knew. 

However, he hadn’t been expecting for so many of them to attack him. There must have been at least five. And Newt would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought that he could take five wizards on. He may have not looked like it, but he could hold in own in a duel.

But not if he got surprise attacked first.

Newt found himself on the ground with the breath knocked out of him and his suitcase being wrenched away from him.

“Don’t…” He managed to gasp through aching lungs. “Please don’t!”

“The famous Newt Scamander.” One of the wizards stepped up to the case, tapping it with a toe. “Heard you was carrying some things of worth, I did.”

“Nothing worth anything to you,” Newt tried to tell them, but only got another boot in his ribs in answer. He fell to the ground wheezing, and then tried to lunge forward to at least touch his case so that he could Apparate with it. He got stopped by one of the other wizards tripping him up with a spell and another one to bind his arms behind his back.

“Nothing worth anything to me, eh? I think I’ll be the judge of that.” 

“Don’t, please!”

But the wizard thief merely unlatched the case with a grin shot at Newt and then flipped the lid open. That grin slowly faded to a frown as he peered into the case.

“What the-?” Newt could see the man’s clear expression of confusion.

He could also see the dark, smoke-like substance that was winding its way lazily out of the case, swirling around the man and then spreading across the ground like so much low-lying mist.

“No…” Newt murmured. 

“The hell is this?” The man waved a hand in front of his face, clearly disturbed by the smoke emitting from the case. “Some sort of curse?”

The other wizards were shifting their feet uncomfortably, wands out, as they were also obviously perturbed.

“Please just let me go,’ Newt said, keeping an eye on the dark mist, which had all gathered into a vague ball. It seemed to be waiting for something to happen. “Honestly, I don’t want anyone to get hurt here.”

“Only one who’s gonna get hurt is you, if you don’t give us whatever it is that you’re carrying!”

“I told you, there’s nothing of value to you in my case!” Newt protested. His arms were beginning to ache from whatever spell was holding him. “I swear, it’s only valuable to me.”

“You’re toting rare magical creatures, yeah? We can fetch a good price for those if we find the right buyer.” The man grinned back at his cohorts, who all offered various sounds of agreement. “Knowing Newt Scamander, he probably has something really good in there!” 

“No, don’t!” Newt was struggling now. If there was one thing he hated, absolutely  _ loathed _ , it was people who sold magical creatures to others for money. Because often those magical creatures ended up dead for some reason or another.

Whether it was from neglect or from the buyer using them for various potions, Newt hated when creatures ended up dead for no good reason.

“You keep your hands off my creatures!”

“Someone shut him up, for Merlin’s sake.” One of the other wizards approached Newt with their wand out, ready to use some sort of silencing spell, but as soon as they got close enough, Newt headbutted them with all the strength that he could muster from his awkward position. 

“Oh for-” The wizard who seemed to be the one in charge left Newt’s suitcase to stalk over to the magizoologist. “You are nothing but trouble.” And then he backhanded Newt with such force as to knock the man over backwards, leaving him on the ground with a bleeding mouth.

“Now stay there and keep quiet,” The man spat.

“Uh...boss?”

“Not now!”

“Zakary…”

“I  _ said _ not now!”

“Boss, watch out!” 

“What?” The warning came too late, however, as Zakary hadn’t seen the black cloud of mist spiral up from its resting, ball-like position. It crashed over him in a wave, throwing him bodily away from Newt and back towards the rest of his group of thieves.

And when it cleared, the man was huddled in a little, shaking ball with his arms over his head. 

“Zak?” One of the other members approached the man while, unseen by the group, the black smoke had drifted over to Newt. 

“Don’t touch me!” Zakary swatted fearfully at the hand reaching out to him. He looked up, then flinched away with a scared little yelp. “No!”

“The hell is wrong with him?” One of the other wizards demanded of Newt. “What did that stuff do to him?”

“He told you not to open it, didn’t he?” The others watched in a mixture of awe and horror as the black smoke coalesced into the form of a tall, pale boy with black, curly hair. “You should have listened to him.  _ And _ you shouldn’t have hurt him.”

One of the wizard thieves was brave enough (or stupid enough, in this case) to fire off a spell at the young man. But he only whipped into smoke again, seeming to absorb the spell before darting forward, impossibly fast, to engulf the wizard who had fired the spell. The wizard yelled and they saw more spells light up the black smoke, but when it left, the wizard was in much the same state as his boss, cowering and staring wide eyed at nothing, afraid of thin air.

“Credence, darling, leave off. I think they’ve learned their lesson,” Newt said tiredly and Credence was back at his side in an instant, human again and using his own wand to free Newt from his bonds. Rubbing his wrists, he turned to face the remaining standing wizards. “I do believe that you should leave now. Before I give him permission to take care of the rest of you.”

“Wh-What  _ is _ he?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Credence said coldly. “Now run along and tell any potential thief friends of yours that you may know to not harm Newt Scamander.”

They watched the thieves collect their friends and Disapparate, leaving the night quiet again, apart from several various animal sounds.

Credence turned to Newt, cupping the magizoologist’s face in his hands.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean...but they were hurting you!”

“It’s quite alright, love,” Newt said softly, letting Credence help him to his feet. “Besides, I do think that we won’t be bothered again on our little trip thanks to you.”

And Credence had to smile a very small (but very wicked) smile.

“Oh they learned their lesson alright. That Newt Scamander is protected.”


End file.
